sadness deep inside Marui's feelings HARUMARU
by NekoRyou13
Summary: HARUMARU sad story?...this is a story of Marui "again" when he always got jealous of yagyuu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of the character.

Genre: slight yaoi

**HOW DOES IT FEEL WHEN YOU'RE IGNORED BY YOUR WON BEST FRIEND?**

Since, Yagyuu Hiroshi joined the club. Niou and Marui's bestfriend relationship is fading away?

It's been a week, that Marui's openly staring Niou and Yagyuu talking. maybe, his jealous.

_Since he recruited Yagyuu as a official member in this club, his always busy with him, he no longer have time for me. I don't know if being jealous like this is normal, maybe as a bestfriend….or I'm a gay? _He said it in his inner thought.

He sigh.

**AFTER PRACTICE**

Marui was walking alone, heading to his home. He always remember when, Niou walk him home.

When he reached the gate at the school, he heard Niou and Yagyuu's voice. "how about a date?" Niou asked.

Marui slowly sneaks at them.

When Marui sneaks, he saw Niou leaning to Yagyuu's face. His eyes were widen open, and sadly walks away?

Niou notice that, someone's looking at them from their back. He shook his head, and saw Marui walking away. "It seems like we got caught, arren't we? Yagyuu?"

Yagyuu nodded. "he looks jealous, it may be weird….but, everytime we're around he keeps on staring at us. He might have a crush on you, Niou-kun?"

Niou frown at himself. "his a childhood friend of mine. So, yeah… his jealous of you..

**WHEN MARUI GOT HOME **

He lock himself in his own room, crying? Sulking? He maybe cursing Yagyuu right now.

How about you guys? Did you ever felt like this before? XD


	2. SIGH

**SIGH**

It was a lonely Sunday for Marui. He sigh everytime he remembered his past, and the time they have fun with Niou.

He lets out a big sigh again. "remembering the past, is a pain for me." He rolled around on his bed, and close his eyes. "boredom strikes" muttered Marui.

He stands up and goes near to his study table, sits down on the chair, and decided to study…even though he hates studying.

5 minutes later, someone knock at his door. While, Marui is concentrating on his study, and realized that studying, is somehow fun?

He frowned at his self, when someone someone knock again.

" ugh-! You know already that the door is always open!" he yelled.

Niou open the door slowly.

Marui open his eyes widely, and jaw drop. "what are you doing in here?" he frowns at him.

"hey there, girly" Niou teased.

Marui rolled his eyes, and continue on concentrating on his study. "if you're planning on your next prank, I quit. I'm busy, you can have Yagyuu, or Akaya instead of me. I'm busy." muttered Marui.

Niou grins, as he comes closer to Marui. "I thought, you hate studying?" asked Niou.

Marui clench his fist, as Niou looks unto his fist, clenching. "you've been acting cold lately, Bunta. You're no longer the same, your no longer the bestfriend I have when we we're young. If you have a problem, you can always tell me. Ya'know?" Niou gave him his concern look.

"I don't have any problem, I-It's just I'm getting busy this days." He lied.

Niou already know what's with him, he already know that Marui has a crush on him. It's just Marui is jealous of Yagyuu. XD seriously, He and Yagyuu has no relationship- I mean they're only close, since he is Niou's doubles partner.

Niou rested his chin on Marui's shoulder.

Marui's face blush a bit. "sorry, Niou…. But, I'm busy" he sigh.

Niou stands up properly, and sits on Marui's bed. "you know that I can always wait? " he smirks playfully, and gives Marui his pervert look.

Marui frown. "OUT!"

"I was just joking, ya'know? Jaa~ I have to go. See ya tomorrow." He winks.

Marui put out a fake smile, and waves at him.

It may look like they're close a again, but, Marui is kinda… ahh… ignoring Niou. He can't resist to be jealous to yagyuu. More like, he is nothing to Niou when Yagyuu's around. So till the next, Marui will still be acting cold to Niou.

THE NEXT DAY

Marui send message to Niou. "_sorry, Niou. But, this is the best thing I can do. I want you to stay away from me."_


	3. Alone

**ALONE**

Niou frowns at the message. _What did I do? Me and yagyuu are just friends? Oh- that date? It's a friendly date. I know that YOU have a crush on me, get over it. Bunta, what do you want me to do to? Just to be forgiven by you? He replied at the message._

_Marui didn't care to reply. He threw his phone on his bed, changing his clothes to get some fresh air outside._

_He sighs. And walk out through the door, looks at the sunny light, while covering his eyes with his hands. He took a stroll in the park, looking at the happy kids, playing around with their best friend. He smiled at _his_ self._

_Memory. _He said it in his thoughts. He sigh again, and sitting one of the park bench.

He keeps on looking at the sweet couples in the park; he keeps on smiling on his self.

_I wonder if I will find my perfect partner soon. _he said it on his thoughts, again.

Few hours later, he got bored in the park. He stood up, to go home.

When he was walking to his house, there's ball roll through his foot. He kicks it softly, and Niou step's on the ball to make the ball stop rolling. Marui shook his head to look at the person, and he saw Niou in front of him.

"yo" Niou called out.

Marui ignored him, and continue walking, passing through him. And Niou grabs his arms. "wait" he said.

Marui shook his head, and give him his last sweet smile. And, pull his hands. And continue on walking.

Niou was about to stop him, and Yagyuu who pops out from nowhere. (seriously, Yagyuu didn't notice Marui, he didn't even know if Marui was there"

"Niou-kun, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"oh, nothing. I was just strolling around." he lied.  
"oh." He pushes his glasses up. "ok then. Bye, I still have an errand from my mother."

"ok, bye."

Niou and Yagyuu walks out from the scene.

* * *

This chapter makes me remember of my friend. XDD


End file.
